Barrow Base
A Xeno base. Xenos are a radical political faction that seeks to drive all foreign elements from their territory. Infocard *LOCATION: Hudson system *OWNER: Xenos *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Light Arms - $770 Guns For Sale *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Adv. Scorpion *Flashpoint *Tarantula *Adv. Tarantula Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Debilitator Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile *Catapult Missile *Moonstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield *Palisade Fr. Shield *Palisade H.F. Shield *Palisade L.F. Shield *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield *Bulwark Fr. Shield *Bulwark H.F. Shield *Bulwark L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher Mine Dispensers For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine News LUXURY GOODS AVAILABLE: HUDSON -- A Republican Shipping convoy carrying Luxury Goods through Hudson on its way to Liberty space was attacked and destroyed by Xeno freedom fighters a few days ago. Since nobody we deal with has the money to buy the goods, we are distributing them to our own brethren to improve the quality of life for Xenos in this part of space. Even if you don't care about Niobium statues and post-neo contemporary paintings, come see what there is; you might find something you like. ATTACK ON JUNKER BASE A SUCCESS: BEAUMONT -- It looks like the Junkers will be licking their wounds for quite some time after the most recent Xeno attack at their base in Texas. Our boys came cruising in just as a few Outcast ships were docking at the base. They let loose with a volley of missiles and cruised back out before the Junkers and Outcasts knew what had hit them. "I saw both of my missiles hit home against the base, and there were explosions everywhere," says Harry Nash, one of our own, about the attack on Beaumont. CARDAMINE IS THE FUTURE: BARROW -- What's the best way to get rid of the corporates and the rich in New York? Cardamine. It must become every Xeno's goal to wrestle away control of the Cardamine from the Junkers in Liberty. If we could find a way to take over their supplies, we could use the drug to control the Manhattan addicts. This would put us in a much stronger financial position and give us the ability to upgrade our weapons and fleet. Then we could truly begin the revolution that would set the Liberty working class free from the bonds of corruption that restrict so many of us. Rumors Xenos "Our base is actually an old abandoned mining plant from a time when Liberty did its mining. Any Republican Shipping vessel that comes into Hudson better not get spotted or there's gonna be more Rheinland widows. We also keep a check on any Unioner that strays too far north from that Rogue base in the southern part of the system. Don't get those Rogues, fraternizing with the enemy. "There weren't many of us Xenos when we first began, but LPI solved that problem for us. The first of us captured were sent to the Huntsville in Texas, where we found others that saw the truth. Our numbers grew as we recruited from the prisons. LPI got wise after a while and started isolating Xenos from other inmates. They realized that for every Xeno they put away, three more converts would walk out five years later." "Liberty’s plans for terraforming the Hudson system’s planet Atka came to a rumbling halt in 771 when one of our attack squads blew up a Planetform terraforming vessel. Now those pitiful Bretonians won’t even come into the system until it’s more secure, which isn’t going to happen anytime soon. This system will one day be the Liberty Free Republic — for people just like us, who want to be left alone." "The LPI embodies everything that is wrong with Liberty. It shouldn't surprise anybody that most of the "criminals" that operate the Texas factories were rounded up for slave labor, not for any real crimes they committed. We used to get paid for our work in the former times; now we get thrown in prison and are forced into slave labor." "One day we will be victorious and the Junkers will be gone. Then the northern and southern clans of the Xenos will unite and rule the Independent Worlds, free from the corrupt grasp of the LPI." "As much as Xenos hate Junkers, we aren't strong enough to get rid of those scavengers. They run the shipping points for inbound drug shipments into Liberty. First we gotta push the Junkers out of Texas, and then we need to find a way to kick the Junkers out of Liberty. Once that's done, no one will be able to stop the Xenos. We'll control the Cardamine that enters Liberty space, and those rich elites that run the show in Manhattan will be at our mercy." "Hudson is perfect for our operations in this sector. The Jump Hole to Bering and our supply point at Freeport 2 is in the Wrangell Field — where you'll find plenty of Rogues, though they don't bother us too much. The Texas Jump Hole is in the Sitka Field. It's our portal for conducting business in Texas — liberating our comrades from Huntsville, and hitting the Junkers and Outcasts." "We make supply runs and attack runs into the Bering system. We get our supplies from the Zoners at Freeport 2 and attack the Unioners. The Unioners should go back to Rheinland where they come from. This is Liberty space, and they got no business coming here. When we see Unioner ships we attack them. This is our space — they can find some other place to steal." "A lot of Diamonds get mined in the Walker Nebula systems, especially in Dresden and Omega-11. Liberty buys a lot of them Diamonds from the Rheinlanders — legally and illegally. The Unioners and Rogues travel across our system with Diamond shipments every so often. Those are the ones we really try and stop. The Diamond business sure could help us buy new ships and get the equipment we need to run our operations." Category:Bases Category:Independent Worlds Category:Criminals